Believing You
by FlowHana93
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Jaehyun-ah." lirih Taeyong./"APA MENCINTAIMU JUGA SEBUAH KESALAHAN! " Jaehyun berseru./ hanya sepenggal kisah tentang bagaimana sepasang kekasih menyelesaikan masalah mereka, hanya dengan saling percaya. [JaeYong] NCT. Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong. RnR?


" _Menghilang_. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benaku. Aku sadar, untuk apa aku terus bertahan jika dunia saja menghujatku."-Lee Taeyong

" Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Seratus kali? Atau bahkan seribu kali? _Aku takan pergi meningalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Jadi kali ini percayalah padaku, seperti aku yang selalu percaya pada dirimu_." –Jung Jaehyun

.

.

Believing You

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Langkahnya terlihat ragu saat memasuki salah satu universitas di Seoul. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya, jantungnya berdegup diambang batas normal, dan kakinya terasa berat. Baru saja dia memasuki halaman universitas, seluruh pandangan mata langsung mengarah kepadanya. Tatapan tidak suka, benci, hina, jijih semuanya ia terima. Beberapa bisik-bisik kecil dan olokan kasar mulai mengusik indra pendengarannya.

 _Dasar tidak tau malu!_

 _Berani-beraninya dia datang ke kampus!_

 _Dia hanya aib untuk kampus kita, kenapa tidak dikeluarkan saja si!_

 _Seluruh orang juga tau perbuatan kejinya!_

 _Enyahlah kau!_

 _Sampah!_

Batinya meringis menahan sakit. Apa sebegitu buruknya dia di mata mereka? _Tuhan, mengapa kau berikan cobaan yang begitu berat untuku?_ Desahnya.

Mengabaikan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya dia terus berlari, menerobos orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Hujatan demi hujatan terus ia terima sampai langkah kaki membawanya ke atap. Di sinilah tempatnya, di sini takan ada orang yang mengganggunya. Dia berjalan menuju tepian atap, merasakan hembus angin yang menyapanya. Kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan manik hitam cantiknya. Ingatanya tertarik pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, dimana semua penderitaan ini dimulai. Penderitaan yang membawanya ke titik nadir dalam hidupnya. Ditemani sepi, diselimuti sunyi, kini dirinya larut dalam sebuah penyesalan.

Lee Taeyong sang penipu. Itulah title yang melekat pada dirinya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Semua itu berawal dari sebuah berita mengenai masa lalunya yang menyebar luas ke penjuru kampus. Dirinya tidak mengelak jika apa yang mereka katakan benar adanya, tapi Taeyong juga tidak membenarkan seluruhnya. Makin hari berita itu makin berkembang jauh dari apa yang dinamakan kebenaran.

Masa lalunya memang kelam, dia tidak hanya tersangka di sini tapi juga korban. Korban dari perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan telah membawanya ke dalam hal-hal yang berbau negatif. Termasuk menipu beberapa orang demi mendapatkan uang, penipuan itu tidak ia lakukan seorang diri melainkan bersama dengan teman-teman satu gengnya yang lain. Karena usia yang masih di bawah umur, dulu Taeyong terbebas dari ancaman kurungan penjara selain itu juga berkat jaminan dari ibunya.

Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Taeyong terlibat dalam suatu masalah, ayahnya mengunjunginya. Bukannya memarahinya, ayahnya malah memarahi ibunya yang dianggap tidak bisa mengurus Taeyong dengan baik. Taeyong muak, dan dia memilih untuk pergi.

Lontang-lantung di jalan tanpa tujuan, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Taeyong tertunduk lesu, badanya jatuh terduduk di emperan toko. Semua orang yang lewat di depannya lewat begitu saja, beberapa orang meletakan selembar uang di dekat kakinya. Oh dia mirip gelandangan sekarang. Taeyong ingin menangis tapi air matanya sudah kering.

Matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang berdiri di hadapanya. "Taeyong- _hyung_?" tanya sebuah suara. Taeyong lantas mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di depanya. "Jaehyun- _ah_?" sahut Taeyong. Ya, _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapanya ini tak lain adalah Jung Jaehyun, teman masa kecilnya. Rumah mereka yang berdekatan membuat intensitas bertemu keduanya bisa dibilang sering. Jaehyun juga satu sekolah denganya, hanya saja dia berada dua tahun di bawah Taeyong.

Jaehyun sudah mendengar apa yang menimpa Taeyong dari mulut ibunya maka dari itu dia tidak akan menanyakan hal itu kepada Taeyong. Jeahyun juga yakin jika dia menyinggung masalah itu sekarang, hal tersebut malah akan membuat luka di hati Taeyong semakin bertambah.

Tanpa persetujuan Taeyong, Jaehyun memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Membisikan kata dimana kehidupan Taeyong berubah saat itu juga. "Tinggalah bersamaku, kita perbaiki ini bersama. Percayalah padaku."

Maka sejak itulah Taeyong tinggal bersama Jaehyun, bukan d irumah dimana Jaehyun dan orang tuanya tinggal. Tapi di sebuah apartemen milik keluarga Jaehyun di pusat kota. Sesekali orang tua Jaehyun datang berkunjung, membawakan mereka makanan. Orang tua Jaehyun juga sudah memberi tau ibu Taeyong bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang ceritanya beberapa tahun silam terkuak sudah. Taeyong tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun yang telah menyebar luaskan berita itu. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia tidak rela ketika nama ibunya juga ikut dibawa-bawa dalam gunjingan mereka. Ini salahnya, dia sudah meminta maaf dan menyesali perbuatanya. Tapi mengapa dunia tetap menghujatnya.

Taeyong tidak kuat lagi, kini citranya hancur sudah. Ya sedari dulu memang sudah rusak tapi sekarang harga dirinya sudah hancur menjadi serpihan. Tidak ada lagi yang percaya padanya, semua tak ingin dekat denganya. Menjauhinya.

Taeyong menaiki pagar pembatas di depanya, matanya melirik kebawah. Jika dia meloncat dari sini, sudah dapat dipastikan tubuhnya akan remuk. Tapi jiwanya akan bebas, orang-orang mungkin akan tertawa puas dengan berita kematianya. Tak ada yang menangisinya, kecuali ibunya dan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya?

Iya Jung Jaehyun, sudah tiga tahun lamanya secara resmi Taeyong menyandang status kekasih dari Jung Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya dapat tersenyum getir mengingat _namja_ itu. Kasih sayang Jaehyun, kelembutan Jaehyun, dan ciuman pertama mereka di dekat Sungai Han pada hari jadi mereka yang ke 12 bulan.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun- _ah_." lirih Taeyong.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang _namja_ yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia sedang kalut sekarang, pasalnya dari tadi dia beum bisa menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, jadi yang dia lakuan sedari tadi adalah mencari, dan mencari. Mengelilingi kampus dan mengesampingkan rasa lelah yang menghampiri dirinya.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia tanyai, tidak ada satupun yang tau keberadaan orang yang sedang ia cari. Sebagian yang lain langsung memilih untuk pergi ketika ia menyebutkan nama orang yang ia cari. Lee Taeyong. Ya seorang Jung Jaehyun sedang khawatir setengah mati mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya sekarang.

Jaehyun menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat Lee Taeyong?"

"Jaehyun- _oppa_! Aku sangat mengagumimu." Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jaehyun, _yeoja_ itu malah memeluk Jaehyun dengan tiba-tiba. Sontak cepat-cepat Jaehyun melepaskan tangan yang melilit pinggangnya itu.

"Ah iya-iya, tapi apa kau melihat Taeyong- _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun mengulang.

 _Yeoja_ itu langsung menampilkan wajah masam. " _Oppa_ putuskan saja si penipu itu. Kau pasti juga sudah ditipu olehnya ya, jauhi dia _oppa_. Lebih baik kau bersamaku." Ucap _yeoja_ itu genit, tanganya bergelayut manja pada lengan Jaehyun.

Oke Jaehyun kesal , _yeoja_ itu memeluknya tiba-tiba dan itu jauh dari kata sopan. Kedua, _yeoja_ itu mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Taeyong- _hyung_ nya. _Dan apa itu, putus? Cih, jangan harap, aku dan Taeyong-hyung akan terus bersama_. Ucap Jaehyun dalam hati. Lalu yang ketiga, lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu menyentuhnya dengan bergelayut di lenganya. Habis sudah kesabaran Jaehyun, dengan kasar dia menepis tangan itu dan mencengkeram pergelangan _yeoja_ itu erat.

Persetan dengan berita yang mungkin akan muncul mengenai dirinya yang bersikap kasar dengan seorang gadis, Jaehyun tidak peduli. Tapi rasa kemanusiannya masih ada, maka ketika _yeoja_ itu mulai merintih kesakitan Jaehyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi sekali lagi kau berbicara mengenai Taeyong- _hyung_ yang tidak-tidak, habislah kau." Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada dingin.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau melihat Lee Taeyong?"

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jaehyun takut-takut, dengan memegang salah satu pergelangan tanganya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Jaehyun tadi dia menjawabnya dengan tergagap. "Ta-tadi aku melihatnya berlari ke arah atap."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari _yeoja_ itu Jaehyun langsung berlari menuju atap, namun sebelum itu dia menepuk pundak _yeoja_ itu pelan. "Maaf dan terima kasih."

Jaehyun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap secara perlahan, mungkin jika di film-film adegannya ini mirip seperti _slow motion_. Dia berharap bahwa orang yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi ada di sini, tapi Jaehyun juga takut. Jika memang Taeyong ada di sini, apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu di atap. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, mata Jaehyun membelalak sempurna.

Seorang _namja_ yang sudah tak asing lagi berdiri di tepian atap memunggunginya, dan yang ia takutkan adalah posisi _namja_ itu yang seolah sudah siap untuk meloncat kapan saja.

Dengan cekatan Jaehyun berlari menghampiri dan menarik tubuh _namja_ itu ke belakang. Mengurungnya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. _"Hyung_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" ucapnya sedikit membentak.

Yang dipeluk hanya diam saja, tak mersepon apapun. Jaehyun membawa Taeyong menuju ke tengah atap, sebisa mungkin menjauhkan kekasihnya itu dari tepian atap.

Lama larut dalam keheningan, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Maafkan aku yang tadi membentakmu _, hyung_. Aku kalut, aku begitu takut." Ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lekat, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jaehyun yang melihatnya buru-buru mengusap lembut pipi Taeyong, menghapus jejak air mata yang tadi mengalir sedangkan Taeyong hanya diam. Lalu pada saat Jaehyun akan kembali bersuara kali ini Taeyong mengutarakanya lebih dulu. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu meruntuhkan dunia Jaehyun pada saat itu juga.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , lebih baik jika kita berpisah saja." Ucap Taeyong. Jaehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, dia memegang kedua bahu Taeyong kencang. Menatap mata namja di depanya dalam-dalam. " _Wae, hyung? Wae?_ Kau pasti bercanda _"_

"Aku tak ingin menghancurkanmu Jaehyun- _ah_ , cukup aku saja yang seperti ini. Dunia membenciku, dan aku tidak ingin mereka ikut membencimu karena kau yang masih berada di sisiku. Jika kita masih berhubungan, tak lama lagi orang akan memperlakukanmu sama sepertiku. Ini kesalahanku biar aku yang tanggung semua ini sendiri." ungkap Taeyong. Jujur, dia tidak rela melepas Jaehyun tapi Taeyong tidak ingin egois, jika dia tetep mempertahankan Jaehyun di sisinya Jaehyun akan menderita. Dan Taeyong tidak ingin itu.

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Jaehyun- _ah_ tolong mengerti lah, ini semua—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, _HYUNG_! DAN KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENGERTI." Begitu tersadar bahwa dirinya baru saja bicara keras kepada Taeyong, Jaehyun menunduk. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan emosi yang sempat merasukinya.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan hal itu benar-benar tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku, tapi mengapa kau dengan begitu tenangnya menguucapkan kata laknat itu? Aku tau kau kuat _hyung_ , ini bukan apa-apa untukmu. Kau pernah mengalami masa yang lebih sulit dari pada ini."

"Jangan kekanakan Jaehyun- _ah_ , dan jangan berkata seolah kau mengerti diriku." Taeyong tertunduk lesu, air matanya kembali menetes. Selalu saja seperti ini, Taeyong selalu terlihat lemah di depan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersentak dengan ucapan Taeyong barusan, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Taeyong bisa berkata seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ pikir kita sudah saling mengenal berapa lama? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Tidak. Kita sudah bersama semenjak aku berusia 8 tahun. Dan kau mengatakan aku seolah-olah mengerti dirimu? Ayolah _hyung_ , bahkan aku lebih mengerti dirimu dibandingkan dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Jika kau memang mengerti akan diriku, harusnya kau sadar jika aku penuh dengan kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Jaehyun- _ah_ , jika kau tidak mau pergi. Biarkan aku yang pergi." Taeyong berucap sembari melepas kedua tangan Jaehyun yang mencengkeram bahunya. Taeyong berjalan melewati Jaehyun, namun baru beberapa langkah ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya.

"Apa mencintaimu juga sebuah kesalahan, _hyung_? Jawab aku! APA MENCINTAIMU JUGA SEBUAH KESALAHAN?! " Taeyong tercekat mendengar penuturan Jaehyun barusan, dia bisa mendengar suara Jaehyun bergetar. Apa namja itu menangis?

"Jika memang iya, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita terus bersama. Dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki kesalahan hidup bersama, bukankan itu terdengar pas?" Jaehyun membalikan tubuhnya, memeluk erat tubuh Taeyong dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu milik Taeyong, tanganya melingkar membalut pinggang Taeyong, tangan milik Taeyong ia genggam dengan erat.

"Tidak selamanya kesalahan berakhir menyedihkan _hyung_. Kita memang tidak bisa menyingkirkan masa lalu, mereka akan terus mengikuti kita seperti bayangan. Tapi sadarlah, kita punya masa depan." Bisik Jaehyun di dekat telinga Taeyong. Taeyong memejamkan matanya, meresapi semua yang Jaehyun katakan.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau sendiri di sini, _hyung_. Jika seluruh dunia menjauhimu, masih ada aku yang berdiri di sisimu. Jika seluruh dunia menghujatmu, masih ada aku yang akan senantiasa memujimu. Jika seluruh dunia tak lagi mempercayaimu, masih ada aku yang slalu percaya pada dirimu. Dan jika seluruh dunia membencimu, masih ada aku yang mencintaimu."

Taeyong tak bisa menahanya lagi, ia berbalik lalu memeluk tubuh Jaehyun erat. Menangis tersedu-sedu, menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang beberapa hari ini ia pendam sendiri. Jaehyun benar, dia tidak sendiri dia memiliki orang yang begitu mencintainya di sini. Taeyong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat-sempat termakan emosi untuk berpisah dengan Jaehyun. Jika Jaehyun dan dirinya benar-benar berpisah, itu sebuah penyesalan terbesar dan tiada akhir dalam hidupnya.

Jaehyun menangkup wajah Taeyong, dari jarak sedekat ini Taeyong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Jaehyun.

"Tatap mataku lekat-lekat, _hyung_." Taeyong menuruti perkataan Jaehyun. " Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaehyun.

"A-aku." Jawab Taeyong gugup. Pipinya pasti sudah merona sekarang.

"Nah kau sudah tau jawabanya kan, _hyung_. Di mataku hanya ada dirimu, kau sempurna untukku. Kita akan melewati ini bersama-bersama. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, seperti aku yang selalu percaya kepadamu." Jaehyun tersenyum, menampilkan lesungnya yang begitu manis.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua bibir itu menyatu. Mengikat janji hati untuk saling percaya. Untuk tetap bersama hingga menua. Untuk saling mencinta selamanya.

.

.

Yang _kita_ butuhkan adalah _percaya_

 _Aku_ yang _percaya_ pada _mu_

Dan _kau_ yang _percaya_ pada _ku_

Maka _kita_ akan _percaya_ bahwa akan ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu

 _Kita_ akan _percaya_ masa lalu tidak akan datang menggangu

 _Kita_ akan _percaya_ bahwa _kita_ mampu

.

.

END

.

.

Hai hai hai...

Flow datang membawa OS singkat buah dari rasa baper yang tertinggal wkwk. Maaf kalau ini terkesan gaje ya...

Ngga mau kebanyakan cuap-cuap deh, intinya mah hati ini baper sangat liat permintaan maafnya Taeyong di NCT Life, Flow ikut mewek liatnya ToT.

Trus keinget gimana Jaehyun percaya sama Taeyong, dan bilang Taeyong ga punya kesalahan. Itu bener-bener ASDFGHJKL ... so sweet~ maka dari itu, akhirnya buat melampiaskan rasa yang menyiksa ini, bikinlah ff ini hehehe XD

Btw, Flow nulisnya sambil ndengerin Paradise sama Switch loh yang diulang-ulang terus :3 Oh ya, Hana ga tau kalau Flow buat ini hihihihihi :v Jadi Believing You ini Flow persembahkan buat partner gesreku tercintah Hana dan Jaeyong shipper semua yang lagi baper sama momen2 mereka.

Semoga kalian suka ya~

p.s: buat yang nungguin this love, sabar ya lagi otw wkwk :v

Flow ;)


End file.
